


Starsong

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're not your average high school students. In fact, I guess you could call us stars. Some of us hide that; others will gladly say out loud. I'm one to hide it; my best friend is the one to scream it to the world. Finally together again, everything is about to change as we begin our days at Karasuno High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Starry World

Our world... is a special one. It's not your everyday life. It's far from normal. But that's the way it is when you're a star, right?

Tora Katayama. Stage name: Tiger. She's passionate and fun; a real leader who's not afraid to speak her mind...

Kikyo Shimada. Stage name: The Lioness. Brave and bold; she's a powerful enemy and an even more powerful ally...

Seida Sata. Stage name: Panther. She and her twin sister are fun-loving pranksters who don't always know their boundaries...

Seiko Sata. Stage name: Leopard. This girl's got more of a sensitive side than her sister, but she's got one hell of a temper. Whatever you do, don't mess with her...

Then there's me, Teruko Nekota. Stage name: Kitty Kat. I'm not like the others. No, I'm actually incredibly shy. Ironically, I'm also the lead singer. Yep, we're a band and all of us are just second year high school students.

You might wonder why I'm the lead when I can barely talk to anyone. The answer is quite simple. On the stage, everything changes. When that beat starts to play, the world around me disappears. I know that sounds cliché, but for me it's the most amazing feeling.

 

_Wake up to the sunlight_

_This place seems so bright_

_Echoes from the night before_

_Just leave me wanting more_

 

_Oh life moves too fast_

_But I'm caught in the past_

_I can't move on_

_And when day turns to night_

_That's when I get a sight_

_Of what should be with you_

 

_Look at the stars_

_They watch you forever_

_Could they bring us together?_

_Do you see what I see?_

_The stars they watch you watching me_

 

“Hello Tokyo!” Tora shouted out at crowd, who cheered back. “You all happy to be here?”

Once again, the response was a cheerful roar.

“We're certainly thrilled to be back here in our old hometown,” Seida and Seiko said together.

Tora let out a loud laugh. “That's right, Panther, Leopard and the Lioness once lived right here. Such a shame you had to leave all these wonderful people, but then you'd have never met us.”

“Geez, Tiger, you're gonna waste all our time talking,” Kikyo playfully scolded her. “Our fans came to hear us play. Ain't that right everyone?” Once more, the crowd answered with a roar.

“Well then, let's not keep them waiting, girls!”

 

_You always check yourself in every mirror you see_

_Day and night_

_And it is such a shame_

_Your vanity is to blame_

_Why don't you knock it off?_

_It is the pointlessness_

_That's got me loving this_

_I cannot handle that you're such a wannabe_

_You're caught up in yourself_

_You don't even see_

 

_I won't be crying when I'm lonely!_

_'Cause I'll be making sure I have a good time_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_I'm alone now_

_Yes, I'm alone and I'm proud!_

_I won't be crying when I'm lonely!_

 

When the last song ended, it felt like it was too soon. “Alright everybody,” Tora started, addressing the crowd one last time. “We're gonna get serious here for a minute. So listen up.” The crowd grew quiet, waiting for what their beloved Tiger wanted to say. “As you all know, the summer break is about to end, which means we'll all be returning to school.” There was a groan that sounded throughout the mass of fans. “Now, now, it's not so bad. Who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to have one of us as a classmate.”

“Hey Kitty Kat,” Kikyo said to me. We'd actually rehearsed just about every line for tonight. In fact, that was part of what everyone loved. We weren't just some band, we had a story. In fact, finding out the next chapter in our story is what made people so fascinated with coming to our live events. “You and Tiger will be transferring schools, won't you?”

“You bet your sweet behind!” Tora said cheerfully. “I'll be leaving behind a trail of broken hearts at my beloved Nekoma. And our sweet little Kitty is leaving behind her dear old Dateko.” Tora let out another loud, cheerful laugh. “I bet you'll be breaking sweet little Aone's heart when you go!”

That was my cue. I turned my head slightly away from the crowd and did my best to look incredibly shy and embarrassed. “That's so mean, Tiger,” I said sweetly. “I don't want to break anyone's heart...”

The crowd awed and squealed... Each of us had a unique sort of personality that drew in our fans. Tora, or rather Tiger, was the fun, independent lady who was loved by everyone. Seida, or Panther, was playful with a touch of Tsundere. Seiko, Leopard, was the sensitive hot-head who would won't hesitate to beat you up. Kikyo, the Lioness, was our tough tomboy. Me? I was shy and sweet.

“But you'll finally be back with me!” Tora hugged me tightly, cuddling me. “After all this time we'll finally be together at the same school. The Tiger can finally be reunited with her darling Kitten!”

“Tiger!” I protested, wriggling my way out of her grasp. “I feel bad... Can't we give them one last song?”

As rehearsed, we all exchanged glances with each other. Then as we lined up and faced the crowd, we gave them our cute signature roar paired with a playful clawing motion before jumping into just one more song.

This was the last night of our tour... The last night I'd get to see the others for a little while... I was scared about going to a new school, but as long as I had Tora by my side, I felt like I could make it through. I could only hope that no one would find out who I really was. My status as Kokoro Claw's lead singer was one thing that I didn't want anyone knowing.


	2. Tiger And Kitten Reunited

“I'm so excited!”

The sound of my best friend's cheerfulness made me wince. As happy as I was to be going to the same school as her, I could not share in her enthusiasm. No, I was far too nervous to even fake a smile. “I'm not...”

Tora frowned and wrapped an arm around me, squeezing me way too tightly. “Don't worry, Kitten! Your Tiger is here to protect you!”

“Tora!” I protested weakly, squirming. “I can't help it if I'm nervous...”

She released me and smiled down at me. “Just relax, Kitten.” Grabbing my arm, she weaved her way through the crowded hallway, dragging me off to our class.

All day, the classes were fairly normal for the two of us. Tora talked to anyone and everyone. Me? I kept to myself, when Tora wasn't dragging me along with her. Now, classes were finally over.

“It's too bad you didn't want to just go to Nekoma,” Tora sighed as we walked around, trying to familiarize ourselves with all the hallways. “There were a lot of cuties that you would have liked.”

I could feel my face heating up. She made it sound like I liked cute guys. But really, I was too shy to even consider having a crush. Though if I ever were to have one, I knew who it would be. “You're so mean, Tora...” I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. But in doing so I'd stopped paying attention to where I was going and ran right into someone. I fell backwards onto my backside.

Instantly, Tora knelt down in front of me. “Are you alright, Kitten?” I quickly nodded and looked over at whoever I'd run into. He seemed to be alright. In fact, he was already back on his feet.

“Sorry about that!” he said. The boy seemed very energetic, and looked very eager to get to wherever he was going. “I gotta go! I'm late for volleyball practice!”

As Tora and I watched the boy run off, a smirk made its way onto her face. I knew that look all too well. Tora was about to drag me off to wherever that boy was going. “I'll bet that energetic little fellow's a libero,” she said with a scheming sort of grin. “I wonder if he's any better than Yaku...”

“Yaku?” I didn't recall her ever mentioning that name before. Actually, she never really said too much about any of her friends. Not unless they were Tetsu, Kenma, or Lev. Even then, those three names were all I knew. They might have even just been nicknames.

Tora just laughed. “Yaku's Nekoma's libero.”

“Libero?”

Not answering me, she grabbed me by the hand, pulling me along behind her. “I'll explain it when we catch up!”


End file.
